As Sweet As You
by Compound1O8O
Summary: List of short HikaxKao lemons - ON REQUEST
1. Honey & Horrific brothers

A/N: Kyaa! First fanfiction written! :D Hope you guys like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, I don't own these characters...Blah blah. You know it.

"Cut it off, Hikaru! It's not funny anymore!"

" Believe me, it is..."

" No! It's hurting...Stop, please!

" Don't be such a whiny little bitch, Kaoru. We've done this a hundred times before and you still make a fuss about it every time."

" Yeah, of course...Ouch! Hikaru! You're hurting me!"

" You know that once it's done, it feels wonderful...", Hikaru purred in his ear.

Kaoru knew it was going to be nice. It always was.

His brother was tying his arms to the bedpost with the leather cuffs they kept in the nightstand. This normally wasn't painful, but this time Hikaru was so rough...Not that he minded.

His body was already humming with tension, because he was naked, but his sly, mean twin was still fully dressed, and on top of him to tie him up.

Hikaru smirked when he felt his brother wriggle and stir beneath him, but he kept his routine. The teasing, torturing love making. Kaoru loved it, even though he was never going to admit it. Hikaru himself adored the quick shags they had at school, between classes in a abandoned classroom, but that became too risky.

" Why did I ever agree with you to have this ridiculous foreplay? I can cope without preparation too."

" First, it's a lot more fun. Second, I love the way I can make you scream, beg and cry like this. Third, you love it. Fourth, I have something new..."

A mischievous smile appeared on Kaoru's face and he looked up at his smirking brother.

Then, excruciatingly slowly he lifted his hips and rocked them against his brother's.

Hikaru shivered slightly from the increased contact and lifted up.

" What you've got for me?", Kaoru asked huskily, his voice barely above a whisper.

" Something as sweet as you...And you love it..."

" You?", He guessed teasingly.

" No.", Hikaru shook his head, laughing.

" Honey, then?", He hopefully glanced at his brother through his long lashes.

Hikaru smirked and reached out the nightstand, that was still open and pulled out a bottle of liquid honey.

The thick substance shimmered in the orange sunset that shone through the huge window in their room. Hikaru didn't want the maids to put curtains in the room, they only flawed the view.

Kaoru made an approving sound when Hikaru flipped the cap open and let the sticky fluid run over his fingers.

He then lay back down on Kaoru and put his fingers in the boy's mouth, who eagerly licked and sucked to lap up all of the honey.

He made a humming sound when Hikaru's other hand toyed with a hardened nipple. Hikaru pulled his fingers back and coated them with honey again.

Instead of putting the fingers in his brother's mouth he spread trials of gold over his twin's chest and stomach. Kaoru moaned and arched his back when the hand found his nipple again and began pinching it.

Hikaru seemed satisfied with his scheme like it was right now and leaned down to kiss his brother's lips. After a few seconds he leaned back again and squeezed an amount of honey into his mouth. Then he covered his twin's lips with his again and forced Kaoru's lips open to transfer the honey into his mouth.

Kaoru silently enjoyed the honey and his brother's lips, also the hands roaming along his sides. The honey and his brother tasted wonderful.

Probably the best combination ever made. Hikaru's lips traveled lower, savoring and tasting the smooth skin. He kissed, nipped, bit and sucked the skin of his neck and collarbones, leaving fat purple marks behind.

Then he turned all his attention to Kaoru's left nipple, at first just placing tiny kisses around it, but when he felt his brother trash underneath him, he sucked the small bud into his mouth. He could feel Kaoru's erection brush against his thigh and he felt his twitch every time he bit down on the patch of overly sensitive skin he was currently sucking on. His tongue wandered lower, licking up all the honey he spread over the body earlier.

Kaoru lifted up from the bed, desperately trying to increase the contact.

" Ah! Hika, go lower, please...", He pleaded, but the sound turned into a gasp when Hikaru ran a teasing finger up his rock hard length.

" Easy, baby...We have all the time in the world...", Hikaru purred and held his head skew.

Kaoru nodded violently and threw his head back, eyes shut.

He was glad Hikaru didn't pull his hand away.

Just caressing the tip was enough to make him come.

Hikaru, who seemed to know, ran the hand down his upper thigh without even coming close to his brother's cock.

"You fucker.", Kaoru pouted.

Hikaru sniggered and let a bit of honey on his fingers.

" Here...", He said, stuffing them into the younger boy's mouth, " And stop whining."

" Well, make me."

" This doesn't work with me. Maybe in a movie I would've kissed you, but in reality I just shut you up with a gag ball."

Hikaru chuckled darkly when he saw the shocked look on his brother's face.

" Fool...", He muttered, and continued with his ministrations.

He leaned down again to capture his twin's lips in a sweet kiss, and his moan was muffled by Kaoru's mouth when one of his knees went up to rub against his crotch.

Hikaru pulled away and raised an eyebrow at his grinning twin.

" You really want me to tie your legs up too, huh?"

Kaoru chewed his bottom lip and the grin changed into a mischievous smirk.

" Guess you'll have to punish me, dear brother..."

" Yeah...", Hikaru thought it over, " Maybe I should."

He leaned over his twin and let his sinful tongue play with his left nipple again. Kaoru made an approving sound and arched from the bed again, and winced when his brothers hand smacked his right thigh.

Kaoru winced, and his brothers hand came down again, this time harder.

" Be quiet, Kao. You know I'll spank you all night if I have to..."

He nodded and bit his lower lip when his hand came down again, this time on his left thigh. Hikaru crawled off, and Kaoru mewled lightly.

He better didn't do that because Hikaru's hand made now contact with the pale skin of his cheek. He smacked his other cheek when the first tears welled up in his eyes. Hikaru didn't feel guilty. Rather aroused, and to know that only he would ever see his brother as vulnerable like this...

" Sst...Don't cry...", He caressed the sore cheek and placed a feather light kiss onto it. Hikaru's mouth lingered by his ear;

" I'll make you feel so good...", His tongue flicked out to lick the inside of his ear shell, and then he slightly nibbled on the earlobe.

Kaoru shivered. Tension, pain and pleasure had taken over his body and the only thing he could do was _feel._

He liked it when Hikaru spanked him. Of course it hurt, but it made it so much more erotically and exciting...

" Can you turn over?", Hikaru whispered in his ear and helped his brother to turn as good as possible with his hands still tied to the bed.

His hands roamed along his sides and came to rest on his ass.

Hikaru squeezed his buttocks lightly and kissed Kaoru's back.

Kaoru bit his lip hard until he could taste copper and purred when Hikaru's hand crept around his side to tickle the head of his prick.

" You little slut...", He said, amusement in his voice, " You really want me to fuck you, huh?"

" Yes, Hika! Yes!"

His hand wrapped itself around his cock and jerked the skin back and forth.

He knew his brother wasn't going to last long anymore.

Kaoru was sure Hikaru wasn't going to slap him again, his brother loved the ridiculous noises he was making when he pleased him.

" You want me to go on?", Hikaru purred and ran a finger up his crack.

Kaoru nodded violently.

" I'm not going to let you wait longer..."

Kaoru was going mad. He could only hear his twin's seductive voice and his own heart hammering in his throat.

He was begging for release, all though he wanted Hikaru to slow things down to let the feeling last longer. He just waited patiently until his brother couldn't hold himself back anymore.

And it seemed like the time had come.

He felt his brother's fingers slither into his mouth and he eagerly sucked and licked them. Hikaru pulled them away and roughly entered his brother.

" Oh, _fuck_!", Kaoru gasped when two of his twin's fingers slipped inside.

His tongue flicked over his lips slightly.

" Hmm...Start moving.", Kaoru whimpered, vaguely aware of the pain and focused on the pleasure blossoming beneath it. Hikaru just 'tsk'd' and pushed another finger inside. He was enthralled that his brother was still so tight after all those times they fucked.

He moved in deeper, searching for Kaoru's prostate, and the boy cried out when the fingers brushed against his overly-sensitive pleasure gland.

" Ah! Yeah, just there..."

Hikaru's fingers rubbed his prostate again and again and he moaned from hearing his brother's cries and curses.

" Just fuck me already...", He pleaded.

Kaoru looked adorable while being ravished.

His auburn bangs were loosely hanging before his liquid golden eyes, his flushed cheeks matched the pink lips that were slightly parted to let his ragged breath through...

" Hika, stop teasing me...", Kaoru growled.

He just snickered darkly turned and Kaoru back around to suck on his abused bottom lip, all the while not drawing his fingers back.

He slipped his tongue inside and thrust it in and out at the same rhythm as his fingers.

" Please...", Kaoru whispered.

" Go on...I want you to go on...Please...Fuck me..."

Hikaru grinned, satisfied. Now his brother could have all he wanted.

He withdrew the fingers and Kaoru mewled at the sudden emptiness.

" So desperate to have a cock inside of you, my little slut."

He crawled forward and his pants seemed to have disappeared somewhere along the way.

Kaoru wrapped his legs around his waist and gazed up at his brother, who rummaged through the nightstand while looking for lube.

He ran a slicked hand up and down his shaft and murmured in Kaoru's ear.

" Don't worry, babe, I'm going to fuck you until you see stars..."

Kaoru moaned when he heard his brother's voice drop lower.

He loved dirty talk.

Hikaru didn't want to go slow anymore, he was too horny to think properly.

He would now just finish them both off and then sleep for eight hours.

Roughly he rocked into his brother's sweet ass and purred from the warmth pulsing around him.

" Satisfied?", He managed to groan through his teeth while he was rocking harder and deeper into his twin.

A wave of pleasure rolled through his stomach as Hikaru hit his prostate.

" Ah! There again...", Hikaru smirked and thrust back in, hard.

" Oh god...", Kaoru pleaded.

Hikaru found a steady rhythm, still hitting his brother's sweet spot with each thrust. He himself wasn't going to last much longer either.

He ran a hand over his brother's sweaty stomach and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Each time he slammed in, he jerked the skin back and forth, causing Kaoru to practically cry out.

He was lost. If now one of the maids came waltzing in, he wouldn't even stop.

At a particularly sharp trust he screamed his brother's name and released all over their chests. Hikaru felt his brother's muscles clench around him, and gasped when his orgasm ripped through his body.

He collapsed on top of his twin, still panting and shivering from the orgasmic bliss.

" I love you...", He whispered to Kaoru and kissed his forehead through his bangs.

" That...", Kiss, " Was...", Kiss, " Fucking...", Kiss, " Amazing..."

Kaoru nodded in agreement and nudged his brother, he was still tied to the bedpost after all.

" Oh, sorry...", Hikaru reached up and freed him.

Kaoru rubbed his wrists. His backside and arms hurt like hell, and his skin was flaming red where Hikaru had hit him.

Said brother pulled the covers over both of them and pulled Kaoru closer.

" I love you, Kao...", He murmured, sleep already taking over.

Kaoru sighed in contentment.

" Love you too, Hika.", He replied with a yawn.

He was exhausted. He had three tests today, for which he studied practically all night, and then he came home. He had finished his homework and helped Hikaru with his upcoming assignment. All he wanted to do was sleep after that, but Hikaru absolutely wanted to have some fun, and Kaoru had to oblige.

Now, he could have the well deserved sleep, cuddled up against his brother's chest, and he couldn't want more.

_Wait until morning, _he thought to himself, _I'll jump him in the shower..._

__A/N: Yeah, I suck at endings. Hope you liked it, though. ;) Please review! I love to hear what you thought about it.


	2. Salsa & Sangria

A/N: Yeah I know. Totally OOC, but I wanted to give it a little twist, since the original was actually a 1D-fanfiction that I've changed in the last moment because I promised a ASAY-sequel, so with a few changes, I present you this in the hope it's good enough. Kaoru's POV, written past 4 A.M. in the morning, so maybe a grammatical mistake or two.

I don't make money of this, etc etc

Enjoy

His hands gripping my hips firmly were the only thing to keep me from falling to the ground as we made a twirl so fucking fast I was about to go down.

With me trying to learn Spanish and all, we travelled over to Spain for a week or two with the Host Club. The other members- except for Kyouya- didn't drink, and after Hikaru and I drank too much sangria than good for us in the lobby of the hotel, we decided in our drunken haze that it would be a good idea if we dressed up and went to a salsa bar at midnight.

Yeah. Great idea indeed.

But still, I had to admit that it held a special feeling, dancing. Especially when I was wriggling up and down his body like that and rolling my ass against his pelvis.

Of course we gained some odd looks from the dancing couples around us, but in the end nobody really cared because they only seemed to have interest in our moves.

It felt like his incredible dance moves were preserved for me, and only for me, because I saw all the other girls around us in the arms of their partner, secretly glancing at _my _boyfriend and brother and longing to feel his perfect body pressed up to theirs as we moved at this breathtaking speed.

My neck was covered in sweat, but still, it didn't stop him from licking up behind my ear causing me to draw a sharp intake of breath of me and to whisper: " You're so beautiful."

" Dame un beso...", I whispered back with a grin and turned around in his arms.

I quickly pecked his lips so nobody would notice before another song started and I was absorbed by the music once more.

Our bodies tangled together as we moved around each other, I slid up and down his chest before leaping around him as he catched me in a spin before making me do another twirl.

When Hikaru and I began taking lessons together, I never would've thought he would make such an amazing dancer.

But his amazing footwork and sensual demeanor were nothing compared to my skills, which I've been practicing for over three years now. We had a natural talent.

Hot puffs of breath and panting mingled together as we lashed onto one another, gazing in each other's eyes before he pulled me up into another lift to end the dance.

While I tried to catch my breath and to regain from the dizziness and the buzzing in my head, I saw that several people had stopped dancing to watch us, and were now applauding and whistling.

" Gracias!", Hikaru yelled with a cheeky grin on his face, took my hand and bowed deeply for our audience, and I enjoyed seeing all those people clap for him, for us, although they didn't knew us from the Host Club or because of our name, but just admired us for our dancing.

When the crowd began to dissolve around us and another song began, Hikaru dragged me over to one of the tables that was still free, and I wondered how he could've seen it, because as far as I could look, all the seats were taken.

Anyway, I was glad to sit down, even though it would be for just a few minutes, until the rhythm would catch us in his claws and lure us over to the dance-floor once again.

I ran a hand down his cheek and leaned over to my brother and I had to scream to suppress the music.

" Should we have another drink? It feels like my tongue has transfigured into sandpaper..."

He nodded, still smiling at me, and then raised his hand to get the attention of one of the waiters just passing by our table.

Without hesitating I raised my hands to my mouth and yelled: " Bacardi-coke!" before Hikaru could say anything, and he slightly smirked at me as he ordered his drink in a more polite tone.

" We should do this more often...", I said, giggling a little as a man in his mid-fifty's doddered across the lounge, his wife slumped down to her knees and being dragged along by him. As far as I could see, they were both singing, but probably too drunk to do anything else than drink more or sleep.

" You were the one who didn't want to do this in the first place...You liked it then?", Hikaru answered, the ghost of a grin on his face as he took a big gulp of his cocktail, then presented his hand to me as he quirked an eyebrow.

" One last dance?", His golden eyes were pleading with me, and I drank the last bit of my Bacardi before swaying to my feet.

" No, thanks...It's fucking hot in here, can we get out?"

He nodded once, then gripped my hands firmly and he led me through the buzzing crowd; All the different colors, odors and movements made my head lose control and in a few seconds everything was a blur until we finally disappeared through two heavy, white doors and we got onto the street.

I inhaled the fresh air deeply, than looked around to find any sign of how late it might be, and Hikaru pointed out that it was past four A.M. in the morning.

" We should go back to the hotel.", He said, wrapping an arm around me because a shiver ran through my body from the sudden change of temperature, and just then I realized how hot it had been in there.

We took a bus to our hotel, hopped off and proceeded our way up to the ninth floor where our room was.

When Hikaru and I stumbled through the door and a wave of air-conditioned air whipped around our faces, I sighed in relief.

Before Hikaru could close the door, I was already in my boxers and ready to get into bed.

But my brother was drunk and he had other plans with me.

" Hika, I'm dead tired!", I whined as his hands snaked around my waist from behind.

He nuzzled my neck, and despite of my fatigue, I giggled and turned around in his arms to face him.

" Let's get in the shower...We're all sweaty..."

He obliged me in an instant, and before I knew it, a nice cool spray rained down on us as we stepped into the shower.

His hands soothed the tense muscles in my shoulders, and I moaned as he kneaded a sore spot just beneath my left shoulder blade.

" I had a fun time.", I whispered as I closed my eyes in contentment and his hands wandered restlessly over my back, as if to try keep me awake.

" Yeah. Me too. Like you said, we should do it more often..."

" Salsa is not the same in Japan as in Spain, Hika...", My tongue sneaked out between my lips to lick a sensitive spot beneath his jaw, and he shivered beneath the feather lithe touch.

" I know. But there has to be a club somewhere..."

Although I liked the idea of doing this every week, I knew it would lose its appeal after some time, just like everything.

Except for my brother. I've had him to me my whole life, and since a few years we've shared our bodies with each other in an intimate way too, and the sweet curve of his back, the smooth skin and the puffy lips had never lost their appeal to me.

" I love you.", He whispered, and he hummed as I replied the same sentence, but in Spanish.

" Te quiero...", And as soon as the sound has left my lips, he crushed them both with his own and I snaked my tongue inside his mouth.

He tasted of Havana and cinnamon, a delicious combination with the tongue of my brother and I buried my hands into his wet hair to deepen the kiss, extracting a soft moan from him.

His lips kissed lower, to my jaw, my throat and then my collarbone, where they lingered a little longer than elsewhere. As long as I can recall, Hikaru had always had an obsession with my collarbones.

Even when we were little, he would trace his finger over the sharp curve, and then when we began exploring each other, fingers changed into lips, tongue and teeth, and I couldn't say that Hikaru had made love to me if he hadn't paid attention to them.

His sharp teeth dug into my skin, and because I got a bit sunburned, I squeaked.

He smirked, then traced his tongue along the part of abused flesh as fingertips grazed and pinched my nipples, and then moved on with reluctance; He would've liked admiring my collarbones a little longer.

Lips closed around the fluttering pulse at my throat, and I gasped as his tongue made obscene movements on my skin, marking me as his.

I looked up at him, both our eyes glazed over with wanton and love as he pushed me down to my knees.

Without breaking eye contact, I dipped my tongue into the slit of his cock, and he moaned in anticipation as he raked his hands through my hair.

I made some lazy twirls around the tip with my tongue before leaning forward and catching it in my mouth, lightly sucking.

His breath hitched, and he had to hold on to the shower wall as I took him in my mouth, and everything my lips couldn't reach was covered with my hand, that made slow steady stroked all along.

I could've let him finish in a second if I'd wanted to, but he stopped me before I could make him come and kissed me feverishly on the mouth.

He broke the kiss to regard my reaction as his fingers lightly played with the tip of my own cock, my hand still firmly wrapped around him.

The reaction wasn't what he had expected, so his fingers squeezed harder and I moaned loudly, covering my mouth with my free hand.

He tugged it away though, " Let me hear you, Kaoru..."

I whimpered as he kept teasing me, and even though I had no idea where he got it, a bottle of lube was in his hand in an instant, and he lubed his fingers to loosen me up for him.

" You had it all planned...", The realization hit me as soon as I saw the bottle, and he winked.

" First taking me and the others out to dinner, then to a bar, knowing that I'm crazy about salsa, liquoring me up and now seducing me into your bed. Sneaky bastard.", My hand began stroking him again, this time as fast as I could.

He practically screamed, and only then he stopped me, knowing I was about to let him finish before he was inside of me.

He turned me around and then spread my cheeks, two fingers tracing my entrance, slightly increasing pressure as he placed reassuring kisses on my back.

" Hika...Please...", I pleaded, and he slowly pushed a finger deeper into me, and then a second.

" Don't worry...", He crooked his fingers, right in to my prostate and I moaned loudly.

He patiently stretched me, and I leaned against the shower wall for support as he continued his slow torture.

" Hikaru...", I whimpered as his fingers drove into my sweet spot once more, this time with three of his fingers.

" Fuck me..."

Hikaru withdrew his fingers and placed a kiss just beneath my jaw as he began lubing himself up.

He glanced over my shoulder, and with his free hand he began stroking me firmly.

" Look who's _very_ ready for it...", He said, and I could practically _see_ the smirk slowly spreading over his face.

" Shut up..."

The tip of his erection slightly prodded my entrance, and all insults and witty comments disappeared at once.

As his thick cock slipped inside of me, my hands twisted in his hair, pulling his lips onto mine a extremely sloppy kiss.

When he was fully buried inside me, I teasingly clenched my walls around him, making him groan in pleasure.

" You're a tease…", He told me while baring his teeth, then slowly sinking them deep into my shoulder.

" That's why you love me…", I gasped, and I nudged him to get moving.

There was a delicious friction between us that left me panting and moaning for more, constantly urging my brother to go harder and deeper.

" Make me scream, Hika, faster!", I thrust my tongue inside his mouth while he spun me around and picked me up, securely wrapping my legs around his waist as he pounded into me.

He changed his angle and immediately rubbed against my prostate, making it impossible for me to form understandable words, so everything that left my mouth was an incoherent babble.

" H-Hikaru, I'm-_oh god- _I'm so freaking close…"

" Come all over me, Kaoru, you're so tight around me."

I shuddered and scraped my nails down his back in a desperate attempt to remain from coming just a few moments.

" Hikaru, I-fucking hell-I love you, shit, I love you, I love you, I love-"

I was cut off mid-sentence when my orgasm ripped through me and made me pulse and spasm around Hikaru's cock, emitting a hoarse cry from him.

He rode out both our orgasms and I collapsed against him when we came down from our high.

His forehead rested against mine and he sweetly kissed me on the lips, whispering a warm '_aishi teru, Kaoru_' against my lips before pulling out of me.

He turned off the tap and got out of the shower, getting a towel that was big enough for the two of us, which he proved by wrapping it around us and pressing our bodies together.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, and we both stiffened and then grinned when we heard Kyouya's voice.

" Guys, it's almost dawn, please behave yourselves and don't act like hormonal rabbits."

" Fuck you, Kyouya. You're just pissed that Tamaki has already passed out and now you won't get laid."

I winked and Hikaru.

" Want to come in and join?"

Please leave a review Reviews make me happy, very happy…


End file.
